Pay Attention to Me
by The Goon
Summary: When Misa feels ignored by Light, she turns to L for comfort.


**This is a one shot based on Deathnote. I hope you all enjoy :)**

**Diclaimer: I do not own Deathnote**

Misa Amane sat on the bed in her hotel room wearing the Goth Lolita dress she had worn when she first met Light Yagami. She was Light Yagami's girlfriend. But for some reason, she found herself thinking of L. It seemed very unlikely that she and L would be an item, since L suspected her and Light of being Kira. Higuchi was dead now. Misa had regained her memories of the Death Note. All Light needed to do was get L out of the way, and they could take the next step to creating their perfect world.

But for some reason, Misa felt sad that L would have to die. No matter what anyone else thought, or how L felt about her and Light, L was their enemy. He would have to be killed for the new world to even be possible. And yet, Misa felt very sad about it.

Light walked in the room and Misa got up to greet him. "Light!" she exclaimed. "Hi, Misa," he said softly, walking right by her. Ryuk followed Light into the room. "Misa," he said, "I need to speak to Ryuk privately for a bit. Would you mind giving us a little space?" "…Okay, Light, I'll see you later!" said Misa with a cheerful smile. She walked out of the room to take a walk around the city.

Misa couldn't help but wonder if Light was even thinking of her at all. He always seemed so busy lately. She also wondered what L was doing. Maybe he wasn't as busy as Light.

Unfortunately, he was. He was sitting at a large table with Matsuda, Soichiro Yagami, Aizawa, and Mogi. L still couldn't help thinking about Misa. He couldn't even concentrate on the situation at hand, which was what to do with the Death Note. "Ryuzaki? Ryuzaki?" asked Soichiro.

L looked up at Soichiro. "Are you alright? You don't seem to be quite with it today, Ryuzaki," said Soichiro. "And why were you whispering Misa Misa's name under your breath?" asked Matsuda. Aizawa and Mogi gave him stern looks. "Was I not supposed to say that?" asked Matsuda. "I'm fine," said L. With that, the meeting continued. But L wasn't thinking about the meeting.

* * *

Misa needed to pass some time while Light was alone with Ryuk, so she figured she would go shopping. She had spent the past two hours trying on clothes to see if they went well with her. Some of them were cute and fashionable, but didn't fit her, while some of them fit her, but didn't look cute or fashionable.

A few outfits Misa found she thought were pretty cute and just her type. One of them was a pink tank top with tight green jeans that made her look "hip". Another was a long sleeved sweater with pink and black stripes and short black skirt that made her look like she was in high school again.

But one outfit in particular really made her think. It was a strawberry red dress with sparkles all over and cut up to the middle of her thighs, which also came with a headband with a flower in it. Most guys would be turned on by this, but no matter what she wore, Light never seemed to pay attention. But then she thought, _I wonder if L would think this outfit is cute?_

* * *

L was now sitting in his own room sitting on bed, unsure of what to think. He and Light trusted each other. And Misa said herself that she and L were only friends. _So why can't I stop thinking about this whole thing?_

Misa walked out with a bag of clothes that she had bought. She was wearing the red dress that she had tried on, and more than a few guys turned their heads to take a peek. But Misa wasn't looking for their attention. She needed to talk to someone. And hopefully, he would listen.

"Hey, Light," said Ryuk, "don't you think you should pay more attention to Misa?" "What makes you so concerned, Ryuk?" asked Light, "for someone who's just 'enjoying the show', it sounds like you're really asking me this." "Well," said Ryuk, "we Shinigami can't do what you humans do, if you know what I mean, so if I was in your shoes and I had a girl like Misa, I would take every chance I got!"

* * *

Misa was standing in front of the door to L's room. She was nervous, seeing L alone. She wished she could say Light would be upset with her if she was alone with another man, but he never seemed to care. She knocked on his door, and L creaked it open just a tad.

"Oh hello there, Misa," said L. "Hi, L," said Misa, "can I come in?" "Uh, sure," replied L as he let her in. "L…what do you think of this dress?" she asked L, showing it off in his face. "Looks pretty good to me," said L, "Let me take a guess. You are unsure of what Light would think of it and so you came to me for a second opinion." "Well, sort of," said Misa, "to be honest…" Her voice trailed off and was at a loss for words. L sat on his bed and then looked up at Misa.

"Is something wrong, Misa?" asked L. "No, no! Everything's fine!" said Misa. She said she was fine, but L knew better than that. Misa's eyes were getting watery, and her voice trembled. "There's something wrong, isn't there?" asked L. After a brief moment of silence, Misa started to nod her head with tears falling down her face.

"I just don't get what I'm doing wrong!" said Misa, "No matter what I do, what I wear, or what I say, Light never seems to notice!" She sat next to L and cried even more. "It's like he doesn't even notice me anymore!" L wiped a tear off Misa's cheek with his finger. "I'm sorry, Misa," he said, "I wish I could give you advice on what to do, but I'm not very experienced in that field."

Misa looked up at L and then took his hand. She started to lean in to L, sinking her knees into his lap. "What are you…?" L began to say, but Misa kissed his lips softly before he could finish. L put his hand on Misa's back and pulled her closer. "I could get used to that," said L with a smirk. Misa and L began to make out, leaning closer and closer towards L's pillow.

* * *

The morning sun brought a ray of light into the room. It shined over Misa's head, which woke her up. She rubbed her eyes and turned herself to look down at the floor. Her red dress was lying there next to the desk with the digital clock, which had read 7:24. _Oh god,_ thought Misa, _its way too early for this_.

But now Misa turned and saw L sleeping next to her. _Oh God! What have I done?_ Misa thought. She had felt so right about it while it was happening, but now…there was something about committing adultery behind Light's back that made her feel guilty. Part of her wanted to take it back and go back to Light before he could find out about anything, but the other part of made her remember how good it felt last night.

_Wait_, thought Misa, _would Light even care? He doesn't pay much attention to me as he does to his work so why would he care?_ With this in mind, Misa rolled over and wrapped herself around L and went right back to sleep.

* * *

Two weeks later, Misa was walking down the street on her way to the studio. After she got back to Light's apartment later that afternoon, she had found out he wasn't even there that night. He had no idea that anything had happened between her and L. Misa was relieved to hear this.

Then Misa got a call on her cell phone. The caller ID said it was Matsuda. She picked it up. "Hello?" Misa asked. Matsuda sounded like he was in a panic. "Misa Misa…" he said, "…oh god, it was awful!" "What was?" asked Misa. "Misa Misa, you need to come here quickly!" cried Matsuda. "Why?" asked Misa, "What happened?"

"L's dead!"

Misa froze when she heard this. L was dead? _No, it can't be! Not after what happened a couple weeks ago! Please, no! No! Don't let it be true! No, no, no, no…_Misa closed her phone. She put her hands to her face and uncontrollably wept for L's passing.

* * *

**Please review :)**

**~The Goon~**


End file.
